Un démon au corps d'ange
by Albion-Pendragon
Summary: Pour protéger les siens, Clary accepte de suivre son père et se plie à ses expériences et aux jeux de son frère. Mais lorsque Jace, voulant la sauver, traverse un portail en même temps que Sebastian, se produit une chose encore jamais vue. La vérité éclatera-t-elle à temps? WARNING: torture, inceste, viol
1. Prologue

Le soleil déclinait lentement à l'horizon, teintant le ciel d'une douce et lumineuse couleur orangée. Assisse au bord du lac Lynn, penchée sur son carnet à dessin, Clary cherchait à trouver la meilleure façon de représenter le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Les contours noirs se remplissaient peu à peu de couleur tandis qu'elle prenait tour à tour ses crayons, hésitant, cherchant le meilleur. Son coup de crayon s'était beaucoup amélioré, depuis qu'elle s'entrainait aussi à tracer des runes mais elle avait encore du mal avec les nuances de couleur. Surtout lorsque la palette était aussi riche que celle que la nature lui offrait en ce moment. Elle voulait que son dessin soit parfait, aussi beau et mystérieux que l'était Idris en lui même. Le pays natal des chasseurs d'ombre la fascinait plus qu'elle n'osait l'admettre et que sa mère ait accepté qu'elle vienne y passer un mois de vacances avec Jace et les Lightwood relevait presque d'un miracle dont elle comptait profiter. Bien sur, elle savait que Jocelyn avait surtout accepté parce qu'Alicante était protégée de bouclier et que la ville était le repère de plusieurs des meilleurs chasseurs d'ombre au monde. Ce qui voulait dire que Clary y était plus en sécurité que nulle part ailleurs.

Donnant encore un coup de crayon assuré, la jeune fille rousse leva son œuvre à hauteur du regard pour l'admirer et la comparer au modèle.

-Hum... Pas trop mal pour un premier essai...

En effet, les reflets irisés du lac sur le papier rendait presqu'aussi bien que ceux qui l'éblouissait légèrement sur le vrai. Il y avait encore des progrès à faire, mais Clary savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais le talent de sa mère pour capturer parfaitement une scène. Satisfaite, elle reposa le carnet sur ses genoux et tourna les pages pour regarder ses autres oeuvres du jour. Elle apporta une légère retouche à l'un d'eux et se désola de n'être vraiment pas capable de représenter Jace. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé... mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle ratait toujours quelque chose, que ce soit l'intensité de son regard, la perfection de sa mâchoire, la boucle délicate d'une mèche rebelle ou la proportion de son corps musclé. Son dernier essai en date était peu être le plus réussi de tous. Le regard ambré du jeune homme –dont elle trouvait les teintes particulièrement réussies- la dévisagea avec intensité de sa feuille de papier, semblant lui affirmer que c'était là le plus près de la perfection qu'elle aurait avec ce modèle précis. L'idée la fit sourire. Jace était vraiment une personne incernable. Soupirant, Clary referma son carnet et rangea un a un ses crayons éparpillés autour d'elle, frissonnant sous la légère brise qui soufflait toujours juste avant le coucher de soleil. Un juron lui échappa. Elle ne serait pas de retour dans Alicante avant la tombée de la nuit et elle avait promis à Jace d'être de retour avant. De plus, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se serve une nouvelle fois d'un portail pour le moment. Ils avaient passé la journée ensemble, à cet endroit précis où elle terminait de ranger son matériel de dessin. Ils avaient parlé de tout, de rien, comme si le monde Obscure n'était pas en pleine chasse à l'homme, la proie, ou plutôt les proies étant son père Valentin et son frère Sebastian. Bon, ils n'avaient de père et de frère que le titre et le sang. Pour le reste, Clary les haïssait autant l'un que l'autre pour leur actes de traitrise envers l'enclave, bien qu'elle même ne soit pas des plus fan du gouvernement en place, et surtout pour leur avoir mentit, à elle et a Jace, leur faisant croire qu'ils étaient frère et sœur également. Ce cours laps de temps où elle l'avait cru avait été le pire qu'elle ait jamais connu. Mais c'était passer. A présent, ils savaient que Jace n'était pas de son sang et qu'ils pouvaient s'aimer en toute liberté.

Tout sourire au souvenir des évènements de la matinée, Clary se releva, jetant son sac sur son dos. Elle regarda encore longuement le lac flamboyer comme ses cheveux roux sous les derniers rayons de soleil. Elle savait qu'elle allait avoir des ennuis en arrivant aux portes de la ville... Bah, elle pourrait toujours plaider en sa faveur pour rentrer. Rien ne valait ce paysage et tout le monde savait qu'elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Les gardes avaient l'habitude, maintenant. Inspirant profondément, la jeune fille s'abandonna à la contemplation du spectacle et décompta mentalement jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparaisse derrière la lige d'horizon. Juste avant que la boule embrassant le ciel ne disparaisse, elle ferma les yeux, comme pour déjà accueillir la nuit. Un froid soudain vint contraster avec la douce chaleur qui avait régner tout le jour durant. Et une voix glaciale, qu'elle aurait reconnue entre toute, bien qu'elle ne l'ait que peu entendue, s'éleva dans son dos.

* * *

 **Un chapitre court, pour ceux qui m'ont déjà lue, mais j'avais envie d'essayer.**

 **The mortal instruments, pour ceux qui ne sont pas encore dedans, c'est une perfection, que je vous conseille, recommande, tout ce que vous voulez, mais lisez ;) . Les personnages appartiennent bien sur a Cassie Clare.**

 **Je ne situe l'histoire nulle part vraiment dans la logique des livres, libre à vous de choisir où vous voulez la placer.**

 **Je n'ai rien contre les review, ça m'aide à progresser dans mon style d'écriture.**

 **En espérant que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaise!**

 **PS: A tous ceux qui m'ont déjà lue et qui attendent une suite pour Nevengers, elle arrive. J'ai beaucoup de mal à la continuer mais j'y travaille.**


	2. Contrainte et forcée

-Bonsoir Clarissa...

Le ton calme et froid de Valentin la figea mieux que n'importe quelle rune. Un long frisson la parcouru de bas en haut, remontant désagréablement le long de sa colonne. La jeune fille n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux ni se retourner. Elle avait rêvé… ce n'était pas possible autrement… Il ne pouvait pas être … là ! Pas aussi près de la ville, pas alors que tout le monde était à ses trousses. Mais une main ferme se posa sur son épaule, l'empêchant tout mouvement de fuite et lui assurant de la réalité du moment. Elle se tendit aussitôt au contact.

-C'est un bel endroit, n'est ce pas ? Le lac Lynn… Tant de chose s'y sont produite…Dire que c'est indirectement de là que nous sommes nés.

La voix était calme, posée. A coup sur, l'aura de colère et de haine de Clary devait se ressentir à des mètres autour d'elle mais ça ne semblait absolument pas déranger son interlocuteur. Lentement, espérant un dernier instant que ce ne soit que le fruit de son imagination, Clary ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers l'homme debout à ses côtés. Grand, les cheveux presque blancs, il semblait à son tour perdu dans la contemplation du paysage. Mais Clary n'était pas dupe. Un mouvement et elle mourrait.

-Valentin…

Sa voix avait mis dans ce seul mot toute la haine et l'aversion qu'elle avait pour l'homme lui aillant donné la vie. Car c'était là tout ce qu'il avait d'un père pour la jeune fille. Valentin se tourna vers la rousse, un air faussement peiné sur le visage.

-C'est tout ? Pas de câlin ? Pas même un mot gentil ? Je suis vexé...

-Que voulez vous, Valentin ?

L'homme aux cheveux blanc sourit en montrant bien ses dents blanches, entre cruauté et satisfaction, perdant instantanément son faux air peiné.

-Toi, ma fille.

Clary retint un rire sarcastique et tenta de paraître désinvolte mais son cœur avait accélérer sous un soupçon de crainte et d'inquiétude.

-Je ne suis pas votre fille, lança-t-elle en se dégageant de la prise de Valentin. Et pour ça, vous pouvez toujours rêver !

-En es tu si sure ? Tu sais, Clary... ça me blesse que tu ne m'obéisses pas. Je reste ton père.

-Vous n'êtes pas mon père, cracha la jeune rousse en resserrant son carnet de dessin contre son cœur. Luke est plus un père pour moi que vous ne le serez jamais !

A peine avait elle fini de parler qu'une gifle magistrale la projeta sur le sol. Son carnet tomba loin d'elle, ainsi que sa stèle. Elle porta aussitôt la main sur sa joue rougie, regardant l'homme devant elle avec haine. Ce dernier s'accroupit devant elle et lui prit le menton entre ses longs doigts.

-Oh, Clarissa... regarde ce que tu me force à faire... je ne veux pas te faire de mal, voyons.

Un nouveau frisson, de dégout cette fois, parcouru la jeune fille. Pourtant, elle ne chercha pas à repousser la main qui enserrait son menton. C'était peine perdue, et elle le savait. La joue encore brulante, elle releva son regard vert étincelant pour rencontrer celui de Valentin.

-Oui, comme vous ne vouliez pas faire de mal à Jace !

Clary pu apercevoir un éclat de surprise dans les yeux du chasseur d'ombre mais ce fut très bref. Il s'était déjà ressaisit et resserrait sa main plus fort autour de son menton.

-Jace... était une perte de temps ! J'aurais du le laisser mourir en même temps que sa mère. Un vrai petit mouton, incapable de faire le moindre mal.

Un hoquet d'horreur à l'idée s'échappa des lèvres de la rousse. Jace était tout pour elle, plus encore que Simon, Luke ou sa propre mère. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans lui. Valentin lui offrit un nouveau sourire.

-Je me suis bien amusé à vus faire croire que vous étiez frère et sœur. Quand je vois l'amour que tu lui porte, je ne peux m'empêcher de le jalouser. J'aurais tant voulu que Jocelyn m'aime aussi inconditionnellement...

Clary préféra ne rien dire. Le dégout et la haine se mêlaient à la peur et à la détermination. Elle se doutait bien que sa mère avait, un jour, du aimer l'homme devant elle avec une force proche de celle avec laquelle Jace et elle s'aimaient. Mais elle savait aussi qu'aujourd'hui, sa mère préfèrerait mourir plutôt de que se remettre avec lui. Comme le silence s'installait, elle décida de reprendre la parole, mal a l'aise.

-Qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi ?

La question, bien que posée d'une voix tremblante, sembla plaire à Valentin, qui la lâcha puis tendit la main pour caresser la joue encore rose de sa fille. Cette dernière se recula légèrement pour l'empêcher de la toucher. Il n'eu aucune réaction autre que de baiser la main avant de lui répondre d'un ton sec.

-Que tu me suives sans faire d'histoire, Clarissa. Que tu me rejoignes.

-Jamais !

Clary n'avait même pas prit une seconde pour réfléchir. Il était hors de question qu'elle se joigne à lui.

-Ne fais donc pas d'histoire, Clarissa... Tu sais que j'ai les moyens de te faire plier.

La rousse releva la tête, fixant son père, le mettant véritablement au défi.

-Faites ce que vous voulez de moi, je ne vous rejoindrais jamais !

L'homme éclata de rire, un rire mauvais qui glaça le sang de la jeune fille.

-Oh, Clarissa ! Que tu es naïve ! Tu crois vraiment que j'ignore que tu es prête à mourir plutôt que d'agir sous la torture ? Je n'ai peut être pas été beaucoup dans ta vie mais je te connais mieux que tu ne le pense.

Lui attrapant le bras, Valentin la força à se remettre debout. Puis il sortit sa stèle et traça une rune dans l'air. Celui ci miroita un instant dans la pénombre grandissante avant de faire apparaitre les rues d'Alicante devant eux. Elles étaient désertes. Puis une ombre passa dans le tableau. Clary la vit aussitôt et tire sur la prise de Valentin pour se rapprocher. Une autre ombre suivit, puis encore une autre. En tout, une trentaine de formes sombres se glissèrent dans les rues paisibles de la ville. La vue changea pour se focaliser sur la maison des Penhallow, où les Lightwood et elle même résidaient encore. Tout autour de la maison se tenaient les ombres. Un éclat d'inquiétude s'alluma dans le regard de Clary. Des démons...

-C'est... Impossible ! souffla-t-elle.

-Aah, les démons inférieurs... répondit joyeusement Valentin. Ils sont faiblards, et peu propices lors d'une guerre, mais ce sont de fabuleux assassins. L'enclave les considère comme à peine existant. Ce qui fait qu'ils sont les seuls démons à pouvoir franchir les boucliers de la ville.

Clary secoua la tête, lentement d'abord puis plus vigoureusement, ses longs cheveux volants autours d'elle.

-Non... vous mentez ! Aucun démon ne peut franchir ces boucliers. Vous mentez !

-Tu veux mettre ma parole en doute ? A ta guise, Clarissa ! Il me suffit d'un mot pour qu'ils investissent cette maison là, maintenant, et massacrent tous ses habitants. Sous tes yeux, bien entendu. Sinon, où est l'utilité ?

Clary gémit. La poigne de Valentin sur son bras la blessait et l'idée de voir les siens mourir par sa faute la rendait malade. Mais Valentin mentait, n'est ce pas ? Il était impossible que des démons soient entrés dans la ville. Et puis, quand bien même, Jace était un excellent chasseur d'ombres... Isabelle et Alec aussi. Et ils n'étaient pas seuls. A 6 contre 30, ils devaient avoir une chance... mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de les mettre en danger alors qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher.

Comme elle hésitait, Valentin prononça un mot dans une langue gutturale, qui blessa les oreilles de la jeune fille. Les ombres bougèrent aussitôt et entrèrent dans la maison. Toutes se dirigèrent vers une seule chambre, celle d'Aline. La jeune fille était distraite, jouant rêveusement avec l'anneau des Blackthorn que lui avait offert Helen, en échange de son propre anneau. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçu de la présence, il était trop tard. Elle n'eu même pas l'occasion de crier pour alerter le reste de la maisonnée.

-NON !

Le cri échappa à Clary alors que la cousine de Jace s'effondrait sur le sol, la poitrine transpercée. La rousse plaqua aussitôt sa main, qu'elle avait tendue vers le miroir/fenêtre, sur sa bouche, des larmes perlant sur ses joues, une a une. Et déjà, les ombres investissaient une autre chambre, celle du petit Max, profondément endormit. Une proie facile.

-Arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie !

Les ombres se rapprochèrent de l'enfant, qui s'agita faiblement dans son sommeil.

-J'accepte ! cria Clary, se détournant de la scène horrible à venir.

Elle avait déjà une mort sur la conscience, elle ne supporterait pas d'être en plus la cause de la peine de ses meilleurs amis.

-Quoi ? demanda doucement Valentin.

-J'accepte. Je viendrais avec vous. Je ne résisterais pas. Maintenant, rappelez vos démons, je vous en supplie.

Elle savait que c'était de la folie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de voir Jace, Simon ou n'importe qui d'autre mourir. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de croire que cette vision n'était qu'un mensonge. Elle aurait tellement préféré... la voix grave de Valentin retentit et Clary releva la tête avec prudence, découvrant avec soulagement que Max allait bien. Les ombres avaient disparu.

-Bien, fit l'homme en effaçant la fenêtre miroitante d'un geste. Maintenant, à nous deux, ma chère Clarissa. Tu as engagé ta parole de m'obéir et de ne pas me résister. Manques y et mes démons se feront une joie de finir ce qu'ils ont commencés.

La rousse frissonna et baissa la tête, en signe de soumission. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle sentit le sourire carnassier de son père.

-parfait... Sois une gentille fille, Clarissa, et trace moi une de ces runes portails.

Clary voulu lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'avait plus sa stèle mais il la devança en lui tendant la sienne. Juste avant qu'elle ne s'en saisisse, il la reprit vers lui un instant.

-Et pas de coup fourré, ma chérie. Sinon, tu sais le sors qui attends Jace et le reste de ta petite famille.

Les larmes avaient cessés de couler, et c'est dans une sorte de rêve brumeux que Clary prit la stèle qu'on lui tendait avant de tracer docilement la rune demandée.

-Tu es vraiment une perle rare, Clarissa. C'est toi que j'aurais du garder au lieu de ton petit ami. Ton frère et toi auriez été les maitres du monde en peu de temps.

La jeune fille grimaça à l'idée. Sebastian et elle... voilà qui plairait certainement au premier mais qui la dégoutait au plus haut point. S'avançant vers le portail, elle sentit la main de son père la retenir avec fermeté.

-T-T-T... pas question que tu vois où nous allons. Tu serais capable de nous entrainer ailleurs. On se revoit dans quelques heures, ma Clarissa bien aimée.

Clary sentit le coup à l'arrière de son crane, mais pas la douleur. Sa vue se brouilla, et le sol lui fit faux bond. L'instant d'après, le rivage disparaissait dans les ténèbres.


	3. Prison dorée

Clary s'éveilla avec un mal de crane atroce. La veille lui revenait par bribes incohérentes mais elle se souvenait de l'essentiel : elle avait accepté de suivre Valentin afin de protéger les siens. Se risquant à ouvrir les yeux, elle découvrit, à sa grande surprise, qu'elle était dans une chambre luxueuse et très spacieuse. L'endroit était assez accueillant, dans des teintes douces. La vive lumière fit redoubler son mal de tête et il lui fallut de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne se risque à se redresser. Sur la table de nuit, elle trouva un verre d'eau, un cachet et un mot. Elle en resta interdite. D'abord, elle songea à laisser le cachet de coté mais la douleur lancinante dans son crane la convainquit de le prendre tout de même. Le verre d'eau avalé, la rousse sentit la douleur refluer lentement, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un fond a peu près supportable. Soulagée, elle prit le papier entre ses doigts, se reglissant sous les couvertures douces du grand lit. Le message était bref, mais clair, d'une écriture manuscrite assez sèche. Valentin était sortit, elle avait la journée entière pour découvrir l'endroit et il en serait de même presque tous les jours. Elle était libre d'aller et venir comme elle le souhaitait mais ne devait pas songer à s'enfuir car l'endroit était bien protéger. De plus, toute tentative serait sévèrement punie. Les trois points de suspension ne laissèrent aucun doute sur la nature de la punition. Une vague de colère face à son impuissance lui fit déchirer le papier dans un cris de désespoir. Mais elle se ressaisit vite. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte, qu'elle soit digne de Jace. Rassemblant son courage, elle se leva lentement, afin d'éviter un vertige, et, ignorant où se trouvait la salle de bain, se mit en quête de cette pièce en premier lieu. Après être tombée sur deux chambres vides et une porte close, elle finit par découvrir une vaste salle d'eau, avec une petite piscine en guise de baignoire. Le sol était recouvert de galet légèrement chaud sous ses pieds nus. Comme sa chambre, l'endroit était luxueux et accueillant et il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que Clary se laisse glisser dans un bain d'eau brulante, entourée de mousse. Le bassin était assez grand pour qu'elle y fasse la planche en plein centre et ne touche aucun des bords. Les oreilles immergées dans le monde silencieux de l'eau, ses cheveux étalés autour de sa tête comme une auréole de flamme, Clary ferma les yeux et laissa ses pensées vaguabonder. Elle songea à Jace, qui devait être mort d'inquiétude à cette heure. A Jia Penhallow, qui avait eu la gentillesse de les accueillir, à Hellen aussi, toutes deux devant être annéantie en ce moment. Le cœur de Clary se serra. Elle avait été responsable de la mort de quelqu'un. Sa lenteur à réagir avait causé la mort d'une amie et la peine des siens. La gorge de la jeune fille se serra et elle se laissa couler, s'immergeant entièrement dans l'espoir d'échapper à la culpabilité qui s'ancrait dans son cœur.

Clary ne décida de sortir de son bain que lorsque l'eau fut devenue froide et que ses doigts avait prit l'aspect d'un pruneau d'Agen. Le moment de détente et de reflexion, bien que peut propice à la situation et quelques peu troublé par sa culpabilité, avait été le bienvenu. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, les pensées plus claires. Et son mal de tête avait presque disparu. Retournant à ce qui semblait être sa chambre, Clary trouva une garde-robe bien fournie et somptueuse. La plus part de ces bouts de tissus devait couter une fortune et elle n'aurait jamais osé rêver dépenser autant d'argent pour un seul vêtement. Mais les seuls autres qu'elle avait sur elle au bord du lac avait disparu alors… Choisissant une tenue, elle s'habilla, admirant la finition impeccable. La tenue lui allait comme un gant. C'était à croire qu'on les avait cousus sur elle. Après avoir passer un rapide coup de brosse dans ses cheveux, la jeune fille quitta pour la deuxième fois sa chambre afin de découvrir l'endroit qui serait sa prison.

* * *

Immense était encore trop faible pour décrire le manoir. Clary était persuadée d'en avoir enfin fait le tour et le soleil déclinait déjà à l'horrizon. Une journée entière… Il lui avait fallu toute la journée pour visiter l'endroit. Elle y avait découvert pourtant une série de porte fermée et ne s'était même pas approchée ni du grenier, ni du sous sol. A son plus grand plaisir, elle avait découvert que, malgré la menace strict de ne rien tenter pour s'enfuir, elle avait le droit de mettre le pied dehors. Mais la maison était tellement immense qu'elle avait décider de remettre sa visite du parc à plus tard. Dans l'ensemble, c'était une magnifique demeure de campagne, loin de tout. Calme et luxe. Voilà qui correspondait à ce que sa mère lui avait décrit de Valentin. Revenant sur ses pas après avoir fait le tour de la dernière salle, Clary se rendit droit à la bibliothèque. Elle se perdit un peu en chemin mais finit par retrouver l'immense pièce aux murs couverts de livre en tout genre. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir son père, debout devant la fenêtre du fond, le regard perdu au dehors. Se raidissant, elle songea a s'éclipser, n'ayant guère envie de parler avec son ravisseur pour le moment, mais ce dernier se retourna vers elle, ne lui laissant d'autre choix que de rester sur place.

-Ah, Clarissa. J'espérais que tes pas te ramèneraient ici. Que pense tu de cette maison ?

-Parce que mon avis vous intéresse, soudainement ?

L'homme aux cheveux blanc eu un rire sincèrement joyeux. Il quitta sa place et se rapprocha de sa fille, qui prit sur elle pour ne pas reculer.

-Mais… Bien entendu. Après tout, c'est toi qui va devoir rester ici. Alors autant savoir s'il y a des choses que tu veux que je change.

Autant de solicitude cachait forcément quelque chose. Mais après un regard autour d'elle, Clary décida de répondre quand même, sans se donner la peine de cacher la suspicion dans sa voix.

-C'est… Grand. Et luxueux. Et étrangement accueillant.

Un sourire ravit s'étalla sur le visage de Valentin.

-Tu m'en vois ravi. Comme tu te plait à me le faire remarquer, je ne te connais pas très bien, ma Clarissa.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrer, l'homme devant elle se comportait en père. C'était assez déstabilisant. Et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se laisse déstabiliser. Un moment de silence s'installa, prouvant bien que malgré les apparences, Valentin n'avait rien d'un père pour Clary. Et en effet, il abandonnant très vite le masque compatissant. Il dévisagea la jeune fille rousse d'un œil calculateur et prédateur. Pourtant, il ne dit rien et Clary jugea, pour une fois, plus sage de se taire elle aussi. Elle n'avait nulle part où fuir si elle mettait son père en colère. Pourtant, lorsque le silence devint vraiment trop pensant, elle se risqua à quelques mots.

-Est-ce que… je peux y aller ?

-Ma compagnie t'est elle dons si déplaisante ?

-Oui !

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du, mais ça la démangeait de trop. Et heureusement pour elle, c'était exactement la réponse à laquelle Valentin s'attendait. Il la congédia d'un geste de la main et Clary quitta à regret la bibliothèque. Au moins, avec un bon livre, elle aurait pu s'évader. Et elle avait perdu son carnet de dessin… Mince. Elle aurait du en profiter pour demander de quoi dessiner. Tant pis. Ce serait pour une autre fois. Peut être. D'un pas lent et lourd, la jeune fille regagna sa chambre désignée. L'endroit n'avait pas changer, depuis le matin, et d'une certaine façon, ça la rassura. Ça voulait dire que personne n'y était entrer. Allant se poster derrière la fenêtre, Clary se demanda comment elle allait bien pouvoir se tirer de cette situation sans causer de tort à sa famille. L'image des démons déchiquetant Aline puis s'approchant dangereusement de Max refusaient de s'effacer de sa mémoire. Elle n'avait aucun autre moyen pour le moment de les protéger que de rester sagement dans cette grande prison dorée.

* * *

Le sommeil ne vint pas. Après avoir passé des heures à se tourner dans tout les sens dans son lit, Clary finit par se lever et descendre dans la cuisine. Elle avait faim. Après tout, elle n'était plus redescendue pour manger après que Valentin l'ait congédiée de la bibliothèque. L'air avec lequel son père la détaillait lui déplaisait. Mais à tout prendre, elle préférait ça à l'air de son frère. Sebastian passait son temps à la regarder comme si elle lui appartenait, dans tout les sens du terme. En pensant à lui tandis qu'elle descendait en silence les escaliers, elle s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir croiser. Etait il dans la maison aussi, à attendre le bon moment pour se montrer ? Ou bien peut être qu'il n'avait pas le droit de mettre les pieds dans la maison… Encore une chose qu'elle aurait du demander tant que son père était de bonne humeur. La rousse passa la porte de la cuisine, la trouvant vide. Un discret soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Elle s'était presqu'attendue à ce que son frère s'y trouve assis. Elle se servit en pain, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi mettre dessus. Elle finit par opter pour une confiture de fruit que lui avait fait gouter Jace. Un bruit la dérangea dans sa dégustation. Il semblait provenir du sous sol, ou elle n'avait pas encore mit les pieds. Intriguée, elle hésita un moment. Devait elle vraiment s'en inquiéter ? Ce n'était peut être pas très prudent. Mais la curiosité fut la plus forte et elle suivit le bruit, qui se répéta. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir sa pierre de rune, pestant silencieusement contre le noir profond de la cage d'escalier menant aux bases de la maison. Comme elle s'y attendait presque, lorsqu'elle arriva en bas, elle se trouva face à un vrai dédale. Le dessous de la maison était aussi vaste que ce qui sortait de terre, et probablement même plus. Le bruit retentit à nouveau et Clary le suivit. Elle passa devant une série de couloirs, de portes et de salles, évitant de regarder dedant par peur de se perdre ou de découvrir quelque de déplaisant. Ses pas ralentissaient toujours plus à mesure qu'elle avançait. Une petite voix au plus profond d'elle lui hurlait de faire demi tour. Mais le besoin de savoir était trop fort. Son reste de pain en main, elle continua d'avancer jusqu'à se trouver devant une porte grande ouverte. La salle de l'autre coté était remplie de pot en verre en tout genre, contenant des liquides multicolore et peu ragoutant. D'un autre coté, toujours dans son champs de visions, des morceaux de corps d'animaux. Le sol était couvert d'un étrange mélange visqueux et glissant dans lequel elle ne voulait surtout pas tomber. Figée d'horreur, elle se ressaisit en entendant des voix. Celle de son père résonna plus fort, donnant un ordre. Une autre, plus ténue, mais pas celle de son frère, y répondit avec un ton doucereux de celui qui veut se faire bien voir. Aussi silencieuse que possible, regrettant sa stèle et les runes de silence, la rousse avança pour se cacher derrière une table en métal qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Des taches rouges la coloraient ici et là. Détachant aussitôt son regard de là, Clary chercha à voir avec qui son père s'entretenait. Une odeur forte et désagréable de pouriture lui donnait pourtant l'indication, mais la jeune fille n'en fut pas moins surprise lorsqu'elle vit le démon devant Valentin. L'instant d'après, il avait disparu. Clary en resta figée. Lentement, son père se retourna vers elle, ses yeux vides de toute expression, le visage de marbre.

-Oh, Clary, s'étonna-t-il, bien que la jeune fille sache qu'il ne l'était absolument pas. C'est gentil à toi d'être venue aussi vite. Nous aurions du commencer seulement demain, mais puisque tu es là… Autant s'y mettre dès maintenant.

Le sourire carnassier qu'il lui offrit fit couler une sueur froide dans le dos de la rousse. Quoi qu'il est prévu, ce n'était pas bon pour elle. La jeune fille déglutit avec difficulté tandis que son père se rapprochait. Elle ne pouvait même pas s'enfuir… Son reste de pain à la confiture alla s'écraser sur le sol, ajoutant une tache d'un rouge plus clair sur la table de métal.

* * *

 **Un chapitre qui personnellement me plait un peu moins, mais qui j'espère vous plaira quand même :)**

 **Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas relu ce chapitre.**


	4. Inquiétudes

Jace tournait en rond, incapable de rester en place. Ses yeux dorés ne cessaient de se poser sur les membres de sa famille, inquiet, tandis que d'une main nerveuse, il replaçait sans cesse ses cheveux blond. Personne ne parlait. Personne n'osait. Même Alec, qui pourtant connaissait son parabatai comme aucune autre personne dans la pièce, avait jugé plus sage de ne rien dire.

Lorsque la veille, au coucher du soleil, Clary n'était pas rentrée, Jace était sortit seul pour partir à sa recherche. Il avait en tête qu'elle avait du être trop absorbée par son dessin que pour se rendre compte de l'heure. Mais lorsqu'il avait rejoint le lieu où ils avait passé la journée, il n'avait trouvé qu'un emplacement vide de vie. C'était seulement à ce moment là que le jeune homme avait prit peur. Il avait cherché les alentours, espérant malgré tout trouver sa Clary quelque part… Mais il n'y avait personne. Son cœur s'était gonflé de panique et il avait faillit ne pas entendre le léger craquement sous son pied. Le bruit ténu l'avait fait sursauter comme si un canon venait d'exploser non loin. Intrigué, il s'était penché, pour découvrir un des crayons de Clary. Et un peu plus loin, enfuie dans les herbes, sa stèle. Et encore un peu plus loin, son carnet de dessin. Cette fois, l'inquiétude et la panique l'avait envahi irrémédiablement. Jamais son amour ne se serait séparée de sa stèle, qui était un cadeau de sa mère, ni de son carnet de dessin. Surtout pas de son carnet de dessin. Dans un accès de désespoir et d'impuissance, il avait crié après elle, l'appelant, des fois qu'elle soit non loin, blessée, incapable de se faire remarquer de lui. Mais seul le silence nocturne lui avait répondu. Il était rentrer à Alicante plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais été. Et ils étaient maintenant tous réunis dans le salon, autour de ce qu'il leur restait de Clary.

-Et tu es sur qu'elle n'était nulle part ?

La voix d'Aline fit se retourner tout le monde et Jace la fusilla sur place d'un œil noir.

-Non, Aline. Elle n'était nulle part. Mais tu peux retourner vérifier, si tu ne me fait pas confiance quand il s'agit de ma petite amie !

Le ton sec et cassant de Jace fit battre la jeune fille en arrière. Elle se tourna vers Hellen, qui passait la nuit là, et qui lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'elle l'avait cherché. Isabelle avait déjà été chercher son fouet et s'était habillée en tenue de chasse, prête à se mettre en route, mais comme tous les autres, elle ignorait par où commencer.

-Et si c'était l'œuvre de Valentin ? suggéra Simon, qui jusque là avait surtout chercher à se faire oublier. Je sais pas moi, je propose… poursuivit il lorsque tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

Isabelle lui vint en aide en se dressant entre lui et le reste des chasseurs d'ombre.

-Il n'a pas tort. Ça pourrait très bien être Valentin. Nous savons tous qu'il veut Clary.

-Le lac n'est quand même pas si, si loin de la ville. Avec le monde obscur au trousse, je ne suis pas si sur qu'il est prit le risque, argumenta Alec.

Quelques têtes approuvèrent. Valentin n'avait pas que l'enclave à sa recherche. Il était presqu'impensable qu'il soit venu aussi près de la gueule du loup juste pour Clary.

-Il y avait des traces de luttes ? demanda prudement Hellen.

Jace fit non de la tête, toujours silencieux. Il ne cessait pas ses allées et venues, incapable de se calmer. Un vrai lion en cage.

-Voilà qui est inquiétant, souffla la blonde.

-Qu'est ce qui est inquiétant ? demanda une petite voix fluette.

Max entra dans le salon en regardant le rassemblement de grand autour de lui. Il regarda Jace, qui continuait de marcher, puis ses frères et sœurs, une debout devant le vampire et l'autre assis calmement dans un fauteuil.

-Faut qu'on aille dire à maman que quelque chose d'inquiétant se passe ?

-NON !

Les 6 adolescents s'étaient redresser vers lui, près à lui sauter dessus s'il lui prenait l'envie de courir le dire aux parents. Le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs les regarda tour à tour sans comprendre. Ses grands yeux, caché derrière ses lunettes, se posèrent sur les affaires de Clary, toujours en évidence sur la table basse. Il se tourna alors vers Jace avec l'air de quelqu'un qui a tout compris.

-C'est à cause de Clary ? Où elle est ?

Son ainé grimaça. Jace adorait Max, mais il ne pouvait pas le mêler à cette histoire. C'était trop dangereux. Et pourtant… Il n'aimait pas mentir au petit garçon.

-Elle… Elle joue à cache cache avec nous. Elle est la dernière et comme on ne l'as toujours pas trouvée, ça commence à devenir inquiétant.

Alec et Isabelle dévisagèrent Jace d'un air entendu, surpris qu'il mente. Jace ne mentait jamais. Premièrement parce qu'il n'était pas très bon à ce jeu là et deuxièmement, parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu l'intérêt de mentir. Mais Max sembla y croire. La confiance aveugle qui luisait dans son regard fit d'autant plus mal à Jace.

-D'accord. Je suppose que je peux pas vous aider, soupira-t-il, dépiter. Vous me direz où elle était, hein ?

Tout le monde lui promis et le petit garçon sortit de la pièce, convaincu que savoir ce que les grands faisaient. Dès qu'il fut hors de portée de voix, Jace revint sur le sujet, voulant surtout éviter les remarques d'Isabelle.

-On doit rester ouvert à toute les possibilités. Clary n'a pas combattu, hors elle en est capable. Ça peut signifier deux chose : un, elle était menacée et a agit sous la contraite ou deux, elle n'a pas entendu le danger arriver et a été assomée.

-Ou trois elle s'est faite t…

Aline n'eu pas l'occasion de finir son idée qu'Hellen lui plaquait une main impérieuse sur la bouche. Mais Jace avait pâli et tous surent qu'il l'avait envisager aussi. Il ne pouvait juste pas le dire car c'était une possibilité qu'il refusait fermement. Ses yeux or se posèrent avec affection et crainte sur le carnet de Clary. Elle serait en vie. Elle le devait. Sans elle… Non. Il n'y aurait pas de sans elle. Elle irait bien.

-On essaye de gérer ça sous le radar des parents. Si jamais ça traine trop, on sera bien obliger de leur en parler, mais temps que maintenant, ça reste entre nous.

-Est-ce que je suis considéré comme un parent ?

Le seul terme fit sursauter toute la bande. Scintillant et exentrique, comme toujours, Magnus sourit, ravi de son petit effet. Il se dirigea vers Alec, qu'il embrassa sans détour. Si ce dernier en fut surpris, il en fut surtout ravi. Ses joues prirent une douce couleur rouge lorsque le sorcier s'écarta pour se tourner vers Jace.

-Le message n'était pas bien clair, mais si j'ai saisi l'essentiel, Clary a disparu.

Jace acquièça. Serrant le livre un instant contre son cœur, il le tendit à Magnus.

-Tu saurais la localiser ?

-Je veux bien essayer. Mais l'ennui avec cette fille, c'est que chacun de ses dessins vont interférer, nous emmener à ces endroits qu'elle a peint. Il me faudra un peu de temps pour trouver comment le contrer.

-Et avec sa stèle ?

-Elle est trop récente, explica Alec alors que Magnus faisait non de la tête. Clary ne l'a pas depuis suffisement longtemps pour qu'on dise que c'est la sienne en matière de magie.

-Tu es bien caler niveau magie, en ce moment, fit remarquer Simon.

Le regard que lui jeta Isabelle le fit aussitôt taire. Pas le moment.

-Tu es d'accord de le garder pour toi aussi, Magnus ?

-C'est toi le boss, Herondale. C'est pour TA copine, après tout.

Jace ne réagit pas à la remarque. Mais tout le groupe savait qu'il était dévorer par l'inquiétude.


	5. Expériences

La table était froide sous son dos. Un petit cercle semblait de texture différente au contact de sa peau et Clary grimaça de dégout au souvenir des petites taches rouges qu'elle avait vue. A nouveau, elle tira sur les liens qui lui enserraient poignets et chevilles, l'empêchant de se redresser et surtout, de s'échapper. Comment avait-elle pu rester figée devant son père alors qu'e jusque là, elle avait toujours su lui tenir tête ? Elle n'avait même pas essayé de courir. Il n'avait eu qu'à lui prendre le poignet et la soulever pour l'asseoir sur la table de métal. Clary regarda le plafond fixement, cherchant à entendre un son quelconque. Valentin était sorti de la pièce pour une raison qu'il n'avait pas cru bon de lui donné, la laissant seule, attachée à cette table glacée dans une pièce sordide avec pour seul vêtement son pantalon et son soutient-gorge. Elle avait froid, à la fois de peur et de fatigue. Milles idées sur son sort lui traversait l'esprit. Toutes pires les unes que les autres. Puis les pas de Valentin se firent entendre et le cœur de Clary accéléra. Une de ses visions allait forcément se produire. L'homme apparu dans son champ de vision. Il tenait quelque chose en main, dont l'éclat sous la lumière crue effraya Clary. Il posa presque tendrement une main dans ses cheveux, qu'elle aurait retirée d'un geste si elle avait pu.

-Je ne suis pas un monstre, Clarissa, aussi vais-je t'expliquer ce qui t'attend. Tu n'es pas ici uniquement parce que je veux ma fille à mes cotés. Tu es ici parce que tu as a du sang d'ange dans les veines. En grande quantité. Tu le sais. C'est ce qui te rend si habile avec les runes. Ce sang va me permettre de tester deux trois petites choses pour mon nouveau projet. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir de quoi il s'agit. Je ne vais pas te mentir, les expériences que je compte mener sur ne se feront pas sans souffrance. Mais songe à ceux que tu sauves en m'obesissant sagement…

Le simple rappel que la vie de sa famille ne dépendait que de son comportement bloqua la gorge de Clary d'une boule angoissée. Elle ferma les yeux, espérant se soustraire au cauchemar.

-Je te demanderais aussi de créer des runes, pour moi. A nouveau, il ne serait pas juste de te mentir en te disant que je te les demanderais gentiment, comme je te parle maintenant. Les runes que je veux doivent être créées dans la douleur. Mais en contre-partie, je prendrais soin de toi. Et les tiens seront en sécurité. Je suis près à t'en faire le serment.

-Comme si votre parole avait une quelconque valeur ! cracha la jeune fille en rouvrant les yeux pour fixer ceux de Valentin.

L'homme accusa le coup, reculant d'un pas, avant de lever le couteau qu'il avait en main. Un éclat de colère brilla dans ses yeux et Clary cru qu'il allait la tuer. Une fine douleur, semblable à une brulure, se répandit le long de son avant bras gauche. C'était douloureux, oui, mais pas assez pour la faire crier. Elle sentit son sang s'écouler, chaud, de part et d'autre de la coupure. Détournant le regard pour ne pas le voir, elle ne vit pas non plus son père approcher d'elle ce qu'il venait de négocier avec le démon qu'elle avait vu. Du venin. Pas le plus violent, mais tout venin de démon entrant en contact avec la peau d'un chasseur d'ombre avait l'effet de l'acide. Valentin sourit cruellement en voyant sa fille regarder ailleurs et laissa tomber une goutte sur la coupure qu'il venait de faire.

La coupure commençait à ne même plus déranger Clary lorsque quelque chose tomba dessus. Une goutte, comme de l'eau salée, qui picota la blessure. Mais très vite, une douleur violente prit le dessus, brulant comme un fer chauffé à banc appliquer directement sur la peau. Clary avait l'impression que le peu-importe-ce-que-c'était que son père venait de faire tomber sur son bras était en train de ronger sa peau, de chercher son chemin vers ses veines afin de les embrasser et de les dévorer aussi. Son poing se referma et la jeune fille tira sur ses liens, cherchant un moyen d'éviter la douleur, de s'en échapper. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas donner à Valentin le plaisir de l'entendre crier. Mais son cri était plus proche de franchir ses lèvres qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Une autre goutte tomba sur la blessure désormais brulée par le venin et le corps de la rousse se tendit de peur, près à une nouvelle vague de douleur. Mais rien ne vint. Cette fois, c'était bel et bien une goutte d'eau. Valentin reprit son couteau et répéta le processus trois autres fois, insensible aux cris de Clary, qui avait fini par ne plus pouvoir les retenir.

* * *

La jeune fille pleurait à chaudes larmes lorsqu'une brulure familière et rassurante se marqua à chaque endroit ou elle avait été touchée. Puis elle sentit les liens tombés un a un et d'un bon, elle sauta bas de la table de métal, cherchant à fuir. Son corps protesta, tendu à l'extrême et elle s'effondra sur le sol comme une poupée dont on coupe les fils. Valentin s'avança vers elle.

-Allons, Clary. A quoi joue tu ? Je ne t'attache que pour ta sécurité. Vient là.

Sans lui laisser le choix, l'homme la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusque dans le salon, à l'étage du dessus. Le soleil se levait. Valentin disparu et Clary en profita pour regarder les marques sur ses bras. Les brulures étaient assez forte, bien que peut profondes. Sa peau en garderait une marque, c'était certain. La douleur refluait déjà grace aux Iratzes, mais Clary n'en était pas rassurée pour autant. Son père reparu avec une tasse de thé entre les mains.

-Tiens. Bois ça. Hodge n'était pas très utile pour grand-chose mais au moins, niveau mixture de plantes, il était doué.

La jeune fille se tendit au souvenir de Hodge. L'homme avait été le précepteur des Lightwood et de Jace, il avait aussi été son premier contact à elle avec le monde des chasseurs d'ombre. Et malgré sa trahison, elle estimait qu'il méritait un peu plus de reconnaissance que ça.

-Il ne VOUS était pas utile, lança-t-elle à voix basse, essayant ses larmes et attrapant la tasse qu'on lui tendait.

Elle s'en serait bien méfiée, mais elle ne se sentait pas bien, l'atroce brulure du venin résonnant encore dans ses bras. Elle dévisagea Valentin de ses yeux humides, juste par défis, avant de vider la tasse à petites gorgées. Un simple thé à la camomille et à l'orange. Une infusion apaisante. Dont l'effet fut presqu'immédiat car la jeune fille sentit son corps se détendre rapidement. Elle sentait le regard de son père la bruler, l'observer, mais elle n'en avait plus grand-chose à faire. D'un mouvement hésitant, elle se redressa, se voulant forte. Mais Valentin ne lui laissa pas le temps de se mettre debout, la reprenant dans ses bras. Aillant retrouver un peu de force, Clary se débattit aussitôt, tentant de se rattraper pour son inaction de plus tôt.

-Calme toi ! gronda son père. Si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, très bien. Je serais moins attentionné lors de notre prochaine séance !

-Je ne veux pas de votre attention…

-Tu risque de regretter d'avoir dit ça d'ici quelque jour, clama l'homme aux cheveux blancs en déposant sa fille au sommet de l'escalier.

Il lui offrit un sourire carnassier dont lui seul avait le secret, avant de poursuivre.

-Si, d'ici quelques jours, lorsque ces petites expérieces commenceront vraiment à être intenable, tu changes d'avis, il te suffira de t'excuser pour aujourd'hui.

Clary sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge. Intenable ? Qu'avait il l'intention de lui faire ? Les milles images qu'elle avait eu en l'attendant resurgirent. L'homme se détourna d'elle.

-Valentin… rappela la petite rousse.

Mais l'homme lui adressa un simple geste de la main, accompagner d'un « bonne nuit, Clary » et il redescendit les escaliers, la laissant seule dans le couloir. La douleur suivie de la détente avait épuisé son corps, et il lui fallu bien tout pour se trainer jusqu'à son lit. Elle s'y éffondra et s'endormit aussitôt, roulée en boule, quelques larmes de peur perlant sur ses joues.

* * *

Dès qu'il eu franchit la porte de son bureau, Valentin se laissa tomber lourdement sur son siège. Ce que cette fille pouvait l'épuiser à sans cesse lui résister. Mais grace à elle, les recherches pour son projet allait avancer beaucoup plus vite. Et la vision qu'il avait créée la maintiendrait sous son contrôle. Enfin… dans la mesure ou cette furie pouvait être controlée. Elle était tout le portrait de Jocelyn. Fougueuse, insaisissable, têtue, rebelle… Elle ne se laissait pas démonter par la situation. Soupirant, Valentin prit un carnet vierge, dans lequel il nota rapidement une date et quelques mots au sujet de l'expérience du jour. Il avait déjà fait ça pour Sebastian. Il lui semblait que c'était à des années lumières de ce jour. Son stylo glissait avec agilité et rapidité sur le papier, remplissant la page au complet. Satisfait, il referma et rangea le carnet dans un tiroir de son bureau, qu'il scella d'une rune. Il se massa les tempes un moment, fatigués. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu d'a quel point l'invocation suivit de la féroce résistance de sa fille l'avait fatigué. Et pourtant, la journée ne faisait que commencer. Poussant un profond soupir, il attrapa une feuille et écrivit en hâte une lettre, qu'il envoya aussitôt. Et cela fait, l'ancien maitre du cercle décida qu'il pouvait bien s'accorder quelques heures de repos.

* * *

Le sommeil de Clary fut agiter. Elle se réveilla plus d'une fois, en sueur, épuisée de ses cauchemars. Elle voyait tour à tour son père lançant des hordes de démons sur sa famille et ses amis, la forçant à les regarder se faire déchiqueter, puis la mort qu'elle avait causée, et enfin les innombrables tortures qu'elle s'était imaginée. Et chaque fois que ce dernier sujet revenait, la douleur dans ses bras était la cause de son réveil. Bien sur, elle préférait nettement se réveiller plutôt que de subir trop longtemps son imagination terrifiée. Au bout de la sixième boucle, Clary abandonna l'idée de se rendormir et se rendit dans la salle de bain. L'eau chaude l'apaisa, remettant ses idées en place. Tandis que l'eau enveloppait son corps de toute part dans la grande baignoire, la détendant peu à peu, elle autorisa ses pensées à repartir vers Jace.

-Est-ce ainsi qu'il t'a élever ? se demanda-t-elle a voix haute. A coup de menace et de séance de torture ?

Il lui semblait découvrir une partie cachée de l'histoire de son petit ami. Elle n'avait jamais vécu avec son père. Elle n'en avait même jamais entendu parler avant… et bien… quelques mois plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait enlevé sa mère. Et à présent qu'elle le connaissait, elle s'en tenait à ce qu'elle avait toujours clamer. Luke était la seule personne dans son entourage qui mérite vraiment le titre de père.

-Autant essayer de faire profil bas… soupira-t-elle, parlant à nouveau à voix haute.

Le fait de s'entendre l'aidait à prendre les choses un tout petit peu plus sereinement.

-Je trouverais bien un moyen de m'enfuir et j'aurais peut être réussi à apprendre ce qu'il veut vraiment…

Cette idée lui redonna espoir. A présent plus détendue, Clary sortit du bain, se séchant rapidement et remettant son pyjama. Lorsqu'elle retrouva sa chambre désignée et son lit, elle était plus sereine. La fatigue de ses cauchemars à répétition la firent se rendormir, sans qu'elle remarque ni l'heure ni le fait que son père se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, l'observant avec une attention chirurgicale. Cette fois, aucun rêve ne vint la troubler.

* * *

 **Je suis vraiment désolée du peu de temps que j'ai a consacrer à cette fiction. Mes études me prennent énormément de temps, et je ne parviens plus a en trouver pour écrire. Ceci étant dis, j'essaye de continuer l'histoire dès que je peux, alors restez à l'affût d'une mise à jour.**

 **Merci pour votre enthousiasme et votre désir de voir cette histoire avancer.**


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Un petit message pour m'excuser de la non progression de cette fanfic. Je suis en train d'en écrire une autre, que j'espère voir publiée (après y avoir apporter les modifications necessaires). Je m'y consacre entièrement et reprendrai celle-ci dès que j'aurai fini. Je partage cette autre fiction avec vous aussi, car j'aimerais savoir ce que d'autres que mon entourage proche en pensent.

Encore désolée

Alex


End file.
